Mi amado Brabucón
by AnonimoHarumi
Summary: Naruto era un nerd que la mayoría en la prestigiada escuela molestaban. Constantemente era agredido y golpeado por todos, mas por Sasuke. Harto de que todos lo maltrataran, Naruto decide cambiar su imagen ¿Que consecuencias puede traer esto? ¿Que es lo que pasara cuando Sasuke quiera un perdón? ¿Y que hará Naruto?
1. Mi Brabucon

**_Capitulo1. Mi brabucón._**

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un doncel de 16 años y voy a la secundaria Makase en la ciudad de Konoha. Vivo solo, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y mi hermano Deidara está estudiando en el extranjero, pero él se ha encargado muy bien de mí. Aun así, mi vida tampoco es color de miel. Voy a una escuela privilegiada por una beca, con estudiantes de alto nivel que parecen ser personas corteses y elegantes, elegante lo tienen, pero lo cortés no se le aparece ni por chiste. Son personas muy presumidas y superficiales, me tratan como a un pordiosero por no ser como ellos. Sé que no soy muy pasable ya que tengo lentes enormes y cuadrados, mi cabello esta siempre desalineado y revoltoso, mi ropa y muy simple y parece vieja, mi rostro brilla por lo grasosa que es, soy de baja estatura 1.66, mi contextura es delgada, parezco un palo que se puede romper en cualquier momento, soy torpe y nerd… de todo. Por eso todos ahí me molesta, me agreden tanto física como emocionalmente, me rebajan a más no poder y me ignoran en todas la clases. A mí no me molesta claro que no, bueno la verdad me molesta y me deprime, pero no por eso voy a caer, el golpe bajo que recibo es cuando me dice huérfano, ahí si me duele y mucho. Uno se preguntaría ¿Por qué sigo es esa escuela con todo lo que me hacen? Simple. Mi hermano Deidara iba a ir a esa escuela, estaba emocionado de que lo aceptaran, pero pasaron unas semanas y paso el trágico accidente, por eso, dejo de estudiar para poder cuidar de mi y empezó a trabajar, yo tenía 6 años y mi hermano 14, nos llevamos 8 años y los asistentes sociales dudaban de dejar a mi hermano a cargo de mi. Pero él se esmero y demostró que podía hacerlo, hubo altas y bajas, pero algunos del departamento de asistencia social lo ayudaban, Dei-nichan me ayudaba, me alimentaba, todo lo que podría hacer un hermano como padre y más. Cuando cumplió los 19 le dije que volviera a los estudios que yo podía cuidarme, le insistí tanto que acepto, así que estudio y al rendir un examen le dieron una aprobación y una aceptación en un muy buen instituto en el extranjero. Me dolió, pero me puse muy feliz por mi nichan, cuando partió me dijo que volvería en 5 años, pero me llamaría todas la veces que pueda. Aun así no me dejo completamente solo, mi vecina con su hijo me cuidaban para que no me sintiera solo, así que de vez en cuando iba con ellos. Eran muy amables. Los visito de vez en cuando, pero ya no me quedo a dormir como antes, ya que con todo esto de la secundaria me envenenan completamente el ánimo y no me gustaría afectarlos. En fin, Deidara es el mejor hermano del mundo y no podía pedir más que eso. Aunque sé que si me ve ahora daría un grito ya que el me vestía de una manera algo… como se dice… mmm… ¿adorable? Bueno algo así, a mi no me gustaba mucho, así que cuando se fue, aproveche a vestirme como me sintiera cómodo, las ropas no son de lo mejor, pero gustan y me hacen sentir realmente cómodo, aunque se burle de mi. Ahora debo ya irme a la escuela que se me va a hacer tarde.

Estoy caminando por la calle, llevo un poleron de de mangas largas color marrón oscuro y con toques más claros en el cuello, magas y borde bajo, unos pantalones color gris intenso que me llegaban un poco mas de los tobillos y una zapatillas John Foos de color negro. Como siempre pelo horrible, mi cara igual de fea y lentes enormes que tapan parte de mi rostro. Conclusión: _Bicho raro._ Me dio risa al pensar eso de mí. Llegue a la escuela, todos parecen normal, chicos y chicas caminan mientras platican tranquilamente, otros sentados en ronda, otros con sus portátiles, esta escena si alguien la viera, pensaría que son estudiante comunes, prestigiados y modestos ¡LOS ENGAÑAN! No soy así, y si ahora están tranquilos, es porque aun no me han visto, y en pensar en ello… me hace siempre temer lo peor, pero si me quedo aquí, alguien puede tomarme por sorpresa y como no estamos en propiedad de la escuela aprovecharían para matarme. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me adentre a la escuela, todos empezaron a mirarme, todos se reían de mi, algunos me gritaban cosas como, vuelve al callejón rata, o otras cosas que me parecieron vulgares. Caminaba a paso acelerado, de todos y cada uno, si me encontraba con él, sería horrible, estaba por llegar a mi casillero, lo abrí rápido metí los libro que llevaba y saque los que tendría que usar en la siguiente hora, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mi casillero, la puerta de este se me cerro abruptamente en la cara haciéndome estremecer por el impacto, escuche una risa burlo y gire lentamente esperando que fuera mentira.

 **Sasuke –** Hola insecto ¿pensabas escabullirte? – Esos ojos… esos negros y temibles ojos que me hacen querer no haberme levantado de la cama – Escucha, hoy tengo una jornada larga, así que seré breve y sutil para no lastimarte, mucho ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? - me quede helado, ayer tuve que hacer tantas cosas que no me alcanzo el tiempo para hacer lo que este me pidió - ¿Y bien? Responde, dobe.

 **Naruto –** Eto… Uchiha-san, yo no puede… - Antes de terminar me aventó contra los casilleros, hiriéndome el hombro, este tiene demasiada fuerza.

 **Sasuke –** Oh… Uzumaki, Uzumaki, Uzumaki ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Te pedí una insignificante cosa y no puedes hacerlo. – Hacerle la tarea de Historia Universal no era nada insignificante ¿Por qué me pide que haga eso? El es muy inteligente, desde antes de que me conociera, al menos eso oí. – Bien… no hay opción… ¿En la cara o en el estomago? – Mire el puño que puso frente a mis cara, pensaba y pensaba y…

 **Naruto –** Es… Estomago – Desvié mi vista y me puse en alerta para aguantar lo que iba a recibir.

 **Sasuke -** Oye dobe ¿Crees que te haría caso? – Sin más que decir me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con la rodilla y luego un puñetazo en mi rostro. Quede tirado ahí, tosiendo por la falta de aire, creo que me sale algo de sangre. – Por esta vez te dejare ir con eso, ya que debo ir a clases.

Se fue, riéndose, no sin antes tirar mi mochila a la basura… lo odio, lo odio tanto. A él y a su maldita pandilla, pero por suerte, esta vez estaba solo, sino todos me hubieran golpeado, incluso las mujeres. Me levante… por suerte mis lentes no se cayeron ya que los tengo amarrados y no se rompieron por el impacto, eso es lo bueno de un lente resistente, aunque la desgracia es que es grande. Cuando logre ponerme en pie, busque mi mochila, mis libros y me fui a clases.

Al llegar y entrar en el salón, todas las miradas de los alumnos se dirigieron a mí. Indiferencia, aversión, molestia, superioridad, esos fue todo lo que vi en todas esas miradas, pero me sentí feliz por dentro cuando vi a quien tenía como maestro.

 **Iruka –** Naruto, llegas tarde y… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa herida en tu cara? – Al ver como todos me mataban con la mirada si soplaba algo, me resigne, como siempre.

 **Naruto –** Me… Me caí – Sonreí torpe y falsamente, a lo que muchos vi que les dio repugnancia mi sonrisa – No se preocupe estoy bien-ttebayo. – Sin más me propuse a ir a mi asiento pero me pararon las manos de Iruka.

 **Iruka –** Naruto… ve a la enfermería – Lo mire horrorizado ¿Yo? ¿Salir solo? ¿En los pasillos? ¿Dónde alguien puede salir de la nada y atacarme? …no, me negué con la cabeza, pero Iruka se enfado más – O vas ahora o esperaras en el pasillo hasta que yo salga y te acompañe. – Con eso me convenció. Esperar solo afuera hasta que el salga, es mucho peor, porque si o si tendría que quedarme ahí, mientras que lo otro, tenía la posibilidad de llegar a la enfermería sano y salvo. Acepto de ir a la enfermería solo y salió del salón.

Al estar afuera, se aseguro que no haya nada ni nadie. Volteo a ambas direcciones y comprobando que no hay nadie, corrió como si lo persiguieran los perros, fue un largo trecho, pero llego a la enfermería. Pensó que ya estaba sano y salvo pero… algo lo tomo por detrás. Al abrir sus ojos vio que era Sasuke Uchiha y su novia Sakura Haruno, ella era tan perversa como él.

 **Sakura -** Mira amor, parece que encontramos algo con que jugar – Decía arrogante y temible.

 **Sasuke –** Lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada, estamos frente a la enfermería… por eso – El maldito Uchiha quería arrastrarme, de seguro para llevarme a un lugar oscuro y golpearme hasta desfallecer. Quise resistir, pero él y su novia me jalaban, obvio que esas plasta rosada no hacia el menor esfuerzo, solo estaba degustándose con mi sufrir, rece… rece por Kamisama que me ayudara.

 **Tsunade -** ¿Qué mierda están haciendo mocosos? – Al escuchar la vos de la directora Sasuke giro y Sakura igual, aunque la segunda estaba aterrada, mientras que el primero permanecía inmutable. – Con que les gusta causar problemas durante las clases a un estudiante mediocre ¿Eh? - ¿Mediocre? – Pues, están castigados, hoy saldrán tarde de la escuela, ahora vallan a sus clases. – Sasuke bufo, pero antes de irse me miro con una cara del demonio, igual que la condenada de su novia. Cuando se alejaron, sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban – Naruto ¿Estás bien? – Me miraba preocupada y viendo mi herida en la cara.

 **Naruto –** Hai Oba-chan, Gomenasai. Creo que sigo siendo muy débil. – Le sonreí débilmente a lo que me contesto con una sonrisa maternal.

 **Tsunade –** Naruto ¿Sabes que no puede seguir así, verdad?

 **Naruto –** Lo sé, pero yo soy así, me gusta como soy, son los demás que no me aceptan y me hacen sufrir porque soy diferente, ya que soy un bicho raro. Jeje – la directora me volvió a sonreír maternalmente.

 **Tsunade –** Naru-chan, pequeño, tu eres encantador… no necesitas cambiar para que la gente te acepte, es verdad, pero tampoco te quedes cruzado de brazos. Dejas que abusen de ti, defiéndete como te enseñe. – Me reprochaba, pero con cariño.

 **Naruto –** Y me enseñaste muy bien, puedo golpear a un sujeto y mandarlo a la otra acera, pero… ese no es mi estilo, soy pacifista, aunque por dentro lo acecino con la imaginación-ttebayo, jeje – me revolvió los cabellos.

 **Tsunade –** Lo que digas Naruto. Sabes que aquí los maestros te tienen cariño y te defenderán, pero si un alumno te agarra a la salida y no hay nadie para ayudarte y tú no te defiendes… temo que te lastimen mucho. – Su cara estaba triste y preocupada.

 **Naruto –** Lo sé… pero estaré bien, te prometo que me defenderé si me atacan fuera de la escuela. – Le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas y ella me la correspondió.

Me despedí de Oba-chan " _me acostumbre a decirle así_ ", y fui a la enfermería, ahí la enfermera que me atendió amorosamente.

 **Enfermera –** Naruto-kun, tu eres muy lindo si cambias un poco tu estilo de vestir – Bufe por dentro, otra que dice lo mismo, pero no lo dicen de mala gana.

 **Naruto -** A mí me gusta ser así-ttebayo – La enfermera emitió un pequeño gritito junto con un sonrojo y me abrazo fuertemente, sentí como se me salían las tripas.

Se disculpo, yo la salude y me fui de ahí. El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, claro, sin contar las lanzadas de papel, de bolitas de papel, de basura, las ofensas y toda la malditas cosas que me hicieron, estuvo entre todo bien hoy. Por lo menos no me encontré a la banda de Sasuke-teme y Sakura-baka. Estaba muy feliz, y al mismo tiempo no, no tenía un solo amigo en todo el instituto, que soledad. Si mi oni-chan me viera, se sentiría culpable y trataría de reponer todo y esa imagen no me gusta. Creo que debería cambiar un po…¡AAHHHH!

 **Kiba –** Mira, jefe, el bicho raro salió y pensaba volver a casa tranquilamente. – sus ojos eran temibles y su voz igual.

 **Gaara –** Ja, ¿Acaso te olvidaste de nosotros, idiota? – Este se me acerco y tiro de mi mejilla para después darle una cachetada.

 **Sai –** Oh… Ahora va a llorar, que patético, como odio a la gente como tú. – Tenía una expresión tan sádica que casi grito.

 **Suigetsu -** ¿Qué hacemos con él? – este chico que siempre me pareció un pervertido, le preguntaba a una pelirroja de lentes.

 **Karin –** Eso solo lo verá mi Sasuke-kun, jaja – Esta chica da escalofríos.

 **Sakura -** ¿Cómo que tu Sasuke, bruja? – Apareció al principio del callejón tomada del brazo del Uchiha la horrible plasta rosada de Sakura. – Sasuke es mío, así que apártate, además, no eres competencia para mí. ¿Verdad mi amor? – Este asintió, idiota dominado - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con esa cosa? - ¿Cosa, yo? Estaba aterrado, se que prometí defenderme, pero aun va contra mi forma de ser.

 **Sasuke –** Vamos a divertirnos, hasta que cada órgano del cuerpo de ese asqueroso insecto salga volando. – Mi ojos y mi piel palidecieron… solo vi como todos ellos se me acercaban para hacerme sufrir….

 **Narración normal.**

Se veían 6 personas que salían de un callejón, riendo y corriendo. Dentro de este solo estaban 2, un azabache y un rubio que estaba sangrando y moribundo. Mientras el otro lo veía de una manera maliciosa y prepotente.

 **Sasuke –** Debes ya entender, insecto – se agacho y tomo la barbilla del rubio, que tenia los lentes aun puestos, pero rotos, su nariz sangraba a chorros y su boca salía a cada lado sangre, tenia hematomas en la cara que sangraban y otras que ya se hicieron moradas. Este al verlo, sonrió altaneramente - Mírate, como me das lastima… en realidad no mucho. Eres basura y siempre lo serás, dobe. Nunca pienses que alguien como yo, pueda aceptar a una detestable plaga como tu cerca de mi o de mi territorio… y prepárate… porque esto apenas comienza – Salto su rostro que callo de lleno al suelo y se fue de ahí.

El chico se quedo ahí, llorando en silencio, y adolorido… solo… en ese momento, quería morir.

Fuera de una casa, en el pórtico se encontraba un chico con lentes redondos que le quedaban bien, tenía el cabello atado a una coleta y era de color plateado medio azulado, estaba feliz esperando a su vecino… pero empezó a preocuparse ya que estaba hace horas ahí. "¿Qué le paso a mi Naru-chan?" se preguntaba el peliplata-azul, hasta que vio una figura acercándose, se veía que cojeaba y hacia un gran esfuerzo por seguir, empezaba a tener miedo que fuera… Se pare de golpe al ver que si lo era ¡NAAARUUUTOOO! El chico salió corriendo y tomo entre sus brazos a la frágil criatura que colapso.

\- Naruto… ¿Quién te hizo esto? Esto… ¡ya se salió de control Naruto! – El ojiazul, lo miraba pero la imagen era borrosa y rojiza, solo le tomo la mano y cerró los ojos, porque estaba muy cansado.

Pasaron dos días, y por fin el rubio recobro el conocimiento.

 **Naruto –** Eh… ¿Do…? ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo fijándose en esa habitación.

\- Estas en mi casa Naruto. Estabas horrible y te lleve al hospital, ayer te dieron el alta, dijeron que por suerte no había nada tan grave como para que te quedaras ahí. – El chico peliplata-azulado miraba hacia abajo muy triste.

 **Naruto -** Ka… Kabuto… yo…

 **Kabuto –** No digas nada, Naruto…- su vos sonaba quebradiza - … es-estas mu-muy débil… ¡maldita sea! Debiste verte, estaba tan herido, pensé que cuando te dormiste entre mis brazos… tú… habías… - No dijo nada y lloro, no había llorado desde hace 2 días, cuando su amigo se durmió entre los brazos de él. – Na-Naruto… por favor… deja esa escuela. – El rubio giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

 **Naruto –** No puedo – Kabuto alzo la vista – Debo esforzarme y seguir ahí, hasta que me gradué, así Deidara estará orgulloso.

 **Kabuto –** El estará orgulloso no importa de qué escuela te gradúes. Naruto, si te hubieran querido herir mas, te hubieran matado. – Estaba alterado, y muy asustado por su amigo.

 **Naruto –** Lo sé, estuvo feo, fue un dolor horrible, pero voy a tener que soportarlo… - sonreía pero fue interrumpido.

 **Kabuto –** Naruto, no puede seguir…- se cayó al ver la cara de nostalgia, tristeza y gentil de su amigo… no quedaba otra, Naruto era terco y determinado, quería hacerlo por Deidara y aunque no lo admita, por el también. – Naruto… si vuelven a agredirte así… prome…prométeme que los denunciaras o al menos te defenderás. – Naruto se alegro y emitió una bella sonrisa y un sonrojo diciendo un fuerte "Hai" – Bien… - Dejándose llevar por la linda cara del rubio – Pero si vuelve a pasar esto, yo mismo iré y acecinaré a todos y a cada uno. – El rubio se le resbalo una gotita de la cabeza ya que el otro puso una cara de monstruo escupe fuego al decir esto, así que solo rio algo nervioso, ya que sabía que lo que decía su amigo, era completamente cierto, el tenia medios que ni siguiera quería saber.

 **Naruto –** Eto… Kabuto-chan – el otro lo miro aun con fuego saliendo de él, pero volvió a la normalidad al ver la cara dulce e inocente de Naruto sonrojada – Eto… tengo un poco de hambre…- Kabuto sonrió, era obvio después de 2 días sin comer.

 **Kabuto –** Esta bien, te preparare algo de ramen casero – Dijo a lo que el otro emocionado sonrió gritando "VIVA RAMEN" – Kabuto salió y se dirigió a la cocina a cocinar para su lindo amigo rubio.

Mientras el ojiazul miraba por la ventana pensando y recordando cada palabra del azabache esa noche. Un dolor le vino en toda su alma.

 ** _Naruto –_** _Creo que no puedo seguir así… Deidara… Padre y madre en el cielo ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos._

 **Sasuke**

Ya han pasado como 4 días… esa maldita plaga no ah vuelto a aparecer por aquí. Creo que le di su merecido, personas como el no merecen estar entre nuestra gente… aunque… cuando estaba en el momento me pareció que lo que hacía estaba bien, pero… cuando recuerdo la cara de ese pobre diablo… creo que me sobrepase, lo lastime demasiado, tal vez por eso no ha venido a la escuela en estos días… maldición… ¿Qué me importa a mi? Yo debo preocuparme por mí.

 **Sakura –** Mi amor ¿Por qué tan pensante? – mi novia vino y se aferro a mi brazo, verla me hace sentir bien. – Que aburrido, ese bicho raro no ha vuelto todavía, si hubiera sabido eso, lo habría pateado más fuerte. – No sé porque, pero escuchar eso no me gusto mucho.

 **Sasuke –** Ya habrá otras oportunidades amor – La abrase y le di un tierno beso, a lo que ella me lo correspondió. – Solo debemos ser pacientes el pronto volverá.

 **Sakura –** Claro mi amor… cuando vuelva ¿podemos tirarlo a la basura? – Le asentí conforme, me encanta, a pesar de que ella es un año menor, somos tan iguales. – Bien amorcito ya llegue a mi clase, ven a buscarme en el receso, te prepare el bento.

 **Sasuke –** Suena muy bien, nos vemos – Le di un rápido beso y me fui. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando lo vi… jeje, parece que hoy si vino a la escuela… es perfecto, hoy no será tan aburrido.

Ese bicho esta tranquilamente sacando cosas de su casillero, voy a cerrarle la puerta en la cara otra vez. ¡TAAAP! Jaja, se asusto como un gato miedoso.

 **Sasuke –** Hola dobe… parece que volviste. Bien, ya me estaba aburriendo ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? – Lo tome de su horrible suéter gris y lo estampe una y otra vez contra el casillero, que divertido es esto… levante mi puño para golpearlo, pero cuando le vi su cara, tenia puestos lo lentes que estaban cuarteados, recordé lo de aquella noche y de lo asombrado que estaba lo solté. Lo mire y vi que estaba temblando, me quede viéndolo con un sentimiento de ¿culpa? No, no puede ser – Tks… personas como tú me dan lastima, agradece que deba irme y no podre jugar más contigo, considérate afortunado, por ahora. – Me fui y lo deje solo. Pero aun tenia este sentimiento… creo que ya no quiero lastimarlo ¿Por qué? Es más… ¿Por qué comencé a agredirlo? ¿Por qué ahora pienso en esto? En realidad cuando estoy con mi grupo lo lastimo mucho más de lo que lo hago solo. Y cuando mi grupo lo agrede, lo miro divertido y malicioso, pero en el fondo me siento miserable y me molesta que los otros lo toquen ¿Por qué?

Llegue a mi salón. No podía dejar de pensar en eso ¿desde hace cuanto abuso de ese usuratonkachi? Creo que desde que ingreso a esta escuela. Sea por cual sea la razón de porque empecé a molestarlo, no debe de importa, es divertido y me encanta ver su miseria, y más me gusta que mi novia se sienta feliz… pero… aun así… cuando miro… no quiero lastimarlo… pero lo hago ¿Por qué?

 **Narración normal.**

Naruto estaba adolorido, estaba en clases, la maestra de matemáticas Kurenai le pregunto ¿Por qué tenia los lentes rotos? Y él respondió que se cayó, pero que mañana ya tendría unos nuevos y sonrió nerviosa y gentilmente, haciendo que su profesora sonriera compasivamente ante el tierno alumno. Sin más siguió la clase. Paso la clase y para mala suerte de Naruto era constantemente acorralado y golpeado por Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu y Karin, por algo Sasuke no estaba con ellos, así que lo agradecía, porque si este estaba presente entonces los otros se desacataban por completo y eran más agresivos. Estaba muy cansado de todo… por eso ya lo había hablado bien con Kabuto.

 ** _-Flash Back -_**

Estaba Naruto hablando con su amigo cuando el primero dio un gran suspiro y miro a Kabuto que lo estaba desvendando del brazo.

 **Naruto –** Kabuto…

 **Kabuto -** …- este lo miro pero como el otro se quedo callado, tuvo que hablar para que el otro hablara – Dime Naru-chan, ¿pasa algo? – dijo ya preocupado.

 **Naruto –** Tienes razón… estoy cansado de lidiar con todo esto, mi hermano si me ve así solo se preocupara, este año vuelve y si ve que cada día llego, golpeado, lastimado, o internado en el hospital, a él le dará un ataque cardiaco y se echara la culpa por no haberme cuidado. – El otro se incorporó escuchando atentamente lo que le decía el rubio, creyendo que po fin recapacitaría y haría algo al respecto – Por eso… cambiare… de estilo, de ropa y mi actitud. Aunque sé que mi actitud no debe ser cambiada, solo cambiare el hecho que me deje ser siempre golpeado, esta vez no… esta vez me defenderé, aunque si me lastimo, no será por no haber hecho nada, sino por pelear y luchar por mí en vez de quedarme como un gato miedoso… Kabuto… mañana es sábado… tu y yo iremos a hacer muchas cosas – El otro lo miro sorprendido pero embozo una sonrisa al ver la determinación de su queridísimo amigo.

 **Kabuto –** Naruto… cuenta conmigo, haremos que esos presumidos se callen de una vez por todas.

 ** _-Fin Del Flash Back -_**

Naruto estaba determinado a callar a todos esos presumidos, hoy, hoy era el ultimo día que iban a verlo como el bicho raro… como el huérfano patético… como basura… esta vez, el, les haría verse como las personas insignificantes que eran.

\- Esta vez… yo hare que todos se arrepientan. – Decía el rubio para sí mismo con un tono no tan amenazante.

Al fin llego el sábado. Un azabache iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por el centro, se iba a encontrar con su novia. Llego hasta la fuente que estaba en medio de del centro rodeado de kioscos y árboles plantados en un espacio de tierra y rodeado de pavimento. Era ese el lugar donde se iban a encontrar, espero un rato hasta que se apoyo en la pared y al lado había una tienda de libros. 10 minutos... su novia se estaba atrasando…20 minutos… esperaba que por lo menos tuviera una buena escusa… 40 minutos… bien ya estaba molestos.

-¿ _Qué diablos le pasa a esta?_ – _Estaba molesto -¿Qué se cree haciéndome esperar? Si no aparece en 5 minutos me iré.-_

Pasaron los 5 minutos y este se incorporo para marcharse, pero apenas dio la vuelta vio que un chico estaba al frente de la tienda de libros… " _Ese chico… si es ese bicho raro de Uzumaki, parece que me divertiré un rato_ " Se decía mientras se acercaba, pero de pronto alguien se acerco al rubio. Cuando el azabache vio eso se oculto impulsivamente atrás de una planta.

-Neh… Naru-chan ¿Vamos? Si no, no podremos hacer todo lo que planeamos mi Naru-chan - Kabuto abrazo cariñosamente al ojiazul y el otro correspondió su abrazo. Esto de algún modo hizo fruncir el seño algo disgustado al Uchiha.

-Ya, Kabu-chan. Neh, Entonces vamos. – Los dos se fueron muy tranquilos, y por alguna razón Sasuke los seguía, diciéndose que solo esperaría hasta que el otro se fuera para golpear a ese bicho feo.

Fueron por varios lugares, locales de ropa, tiendas de moda y de óptica. De vez en cuando salían de los locales con bolsas de compras, se habían llenado de tantas bolsas y cajas que eran difíciles no verlos. Algunos los miraban diciendo que estos eran unos millonarios, otros con las gotitas saliéndoles de la cabeza y otros se reían y felicitaban por tener un buen y merecido día de compras. Se detuvieron a descansar para tomar un helado. Kabuto pidió un candy mixto con salsa de dulce de leche. Mientas Naruto se pidió una barquilla de doble gusto de granizado y chocolate con salsa de chocolate, el peliblanco comía tranquilamente mientras que Naruto comía con toda la felicidad y entusiasmo de un niño pequeño.

-Naruto como bien… - Regaño un poco su amigo de lentes redondos.

-Jaja, Gomenasai, pero esto está muy rico-ttebayo – el azabache que todavía los seguía, vio fijamente a Naruto, que estaba tan feliz, mostraba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y ría y sonreía como si fuera un niño pequeño, a pesar que no se le veía la cara por esos enormes, feos y rotos lentes que le tapaban todo, aun así, se veía muy feliz y uno se llena de calidez con solo verlo. ¿Espera? ¿Calidez? ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos? Sacudía su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, pero cuando volvió su vista vio que el de lentes redondos le limpiaba la boca al rubio y otra vez ese disgusto lo invadió. – Yo puedo limpiarme solo Kabuto – Ser apeno como un niño y se limpio solo. Esto al Uchiha lo hiso sonreír de lado. Otra vez sacudió su cabeza.

Así paso el día. Naruto y Kabuto felizmente comprando y Sasuke siguiéndolos olvidando completamente el motivo por el cual lo hacía, o el motivo trataba de asegurar porque hacia. De repente empezó a atardecer, Naruto recibió un mensaje y le dijo a Kabuto que debía ir a la óptica a recoger los lentes que pidió que ya los tenían, el otro se sorprendió por la rapidez, ya que eso toma por lo menos un par de días, pero no por nada era una buena tienda y habían costeado servicio exprés. El otro llamo un taxi y el rubio ayudo a su amigo y al taxista a acomodar todas las cosas.

-Te veo en casa, ¿Quieres que valla cocinando? – Dijo este teniendo la atención de ojinegro que aun seguía escondido.

-Claro. Te pediría ramen, pero puedes cocinar lo que quieras, a mi me hace muy feliz comer lo que sea que prepares tu. – Dijo Naruto muy sonriente haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara y el azabache se molestara otra vez.

-Eres un tonto – Cerro la puerta y bajo la ventana – Te espero, nos vemos mi Naru-chan. – _¿Su Naru-chan? ¿Qué se cree ese tipo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto?_

-Hai, luego nos vemos Kabuto – Saludo hasta que no vio el taxi, después emprendió marcha a la óptica siendo seguido por el azabache.

Cuando llego a la tienda las chicas lo recibieron muy cariñosamente, pero Naruto se quejo al ver que los lentes que les dio no eran los que pidió, quiso quejarse pero el chico que atendía le dijo que eran mejores, mas para él, para que no ocultaran lo lindo que era. Naruto al escuchar eso se sonrojo y dijo que no era lindo, por otra parte los de la tienda solo se sonrojaron mas al verlo apenado, por el lado de Sasuke otra vez sentía esa molestia. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Naruto resignándose se convenció y los guardo, gradeció por la atención y se despidió. Cuando salió de la tienda camino hasta que vio como algo se movió y se metió a un callejón, al principio dudo en entrar, pero luego escucho el sonido de un animalito llorando y entro. Sasuke que no entendía porque se metió allí se acerco para espiar. Cuando inclino su vista vio que había 3 tipos que estaba con palos y Naruto estaba al frente de ellos, (dándole la espalda a Sasuke).

 **Hombre 1 –** Mira Kunumaru, un nerd vino a retarnos, JAJA – Dacia un hombre con barba y le faltaba un diente, tenía un aspecto desagradable.

 **Hombre 2 –** Dale su merecido jefecito – Decía otro con lentes puntiagudos sombra de barba y un traje purpura horrible.

 **Jefe -** … - se acerco a el rubio y lo miro por de bajo – Los mocosos como tú me enferman, creo que no sabes cuál es tu lugar rata fea – Esas palabras para el Uchiha se le hicieron familiares… eran en cierto modo, las palabras que usaba para herir a Naruto. – No eres más que un mocoso feo –Y lo abofeteo con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso apoyándose sobre su brazo e hizo que sus lentes salieran volando terminándose por romper. Sasuke se impacto al ver eso, que iba a ir hasta allí a matar a ese sujeto que ataco al rubio, pero se freno en seco al ver que el ojiazul se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Jaja ¿Tu no golpeas tan fuerte? Mi oba-chan es más ruda que tu – Uso un tono serio, intimidante y prepotente. ¿Ese era Naruto? Se preguntaba sorprendido un azabache. – Ven… si es que te atreves a pelear conmigo, Ogro. – con su dedo índice le decía que se acercara muy retante, el otro se le escaparon las venas.

 **Jefe –** Tu te lo búscate insecto, vallan por el chicos- los otros asintieron y se lanzaron contra Naruto con los palos que tenían. El jefe sonreía victoriosamente y el Uchiha estaba miraba muy pendiente y preocupado. Naruto cuando vio que estos se acercaban, flexionó un poco las rodillas y los esquivo, los otros reaccionaron y empezaron a atacarlo con los palos, pero él los esquivaba sorprendentemente y con mucha habilidad y sin dificultad, cuando ya lo estaban hartando, tomo el palo de uno deteniendo su ataque y le dio un rodillazo al otro en el estomago aun sosteniendo al otro que lo estampo contra la pared, mientras el que se sobaba el estomago, Naruto aprovecho para darle una patada giratoria dándole en el hombro y le dio un golpecito en el cuello y lo dejo inconsciente, cuando el que se comió la pared se levanto Naruto se posiciono atrás de él y le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente. Todo esto ante las miradas sorprendidas del jefe ogro y Sasuke.

-Hm, veo que eres un cobarde que manda a sus perros a hacer el trabajo sucio. Tks, la gente como tú me enferma, no conocen su lugar – el jefe se enojo antes sus palabras y corrió hacia él para atacarlo, pero este solo se agacho cuando le iba a dar un puñetazo y con toda la fuerza le dio un golpe desde abajo haciéndolo volar por el aire y haciéndolo caer muy abrupto en el piso, cuando el rubio se incorporo camino hasta el jefe y tomo su cabeza y le dio un golpe en el cuello noqueándolo fácilmente (truco que le enseño Tsunade). – Hm, les dije que no se metieran conmigo, tks, la gente como ustedes que se aprovechan de criaturas inocentes me desagradan mucho – Decía Naruto. Todo esto era visto por unos ojos de ónix, que desde que la pelea se inicio el rubio le había dado la espalda. Vio que Naruto se acerco a un rincón del callejón – Ven pequeño, no te asustes, no te hare daño, ven. – El azabache no entendía pero pronto comprendió l ver como se asomaba un pequeño animalito que de seguro era agredido por eso tres.- No te preocupes todo está bien – Naruto se había volteado, y al hacerlo dejo deslumbrado a Sasuke. Naruto no tenia puestos sus lentes, dejaba ver su rostro delicado, con una forma muy fina, vio que tenía unas tres marquitas al lado de cada mejilla, sus cabellos aunque desordenado y desprolijo (Ya que nunca quiere peinarse) era radiante y se veía muy suave, su sonrisa era muy linda, era una sonrisa que podía contagiar a cualquiera, y sus ojos… era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así, eran grandes, y de un color azul, azul misterio, que solo se lo podía comparar con la profundidad del misterioso océano, era hermoso. Que quedo viendo era imagen, pero luego sacudió su cabeza pensando que tal vez estaba soñando, al oír unos pasos se escondió rápidamente y vio salir a el rubio – Oh… bueno creo que ahora si no tienen reparo – Tenia sus viejos lentes, todo destrozado – Bien, creo que eso es parte del cambio, aunque me gustaban, lástima que a los otros no. – Los tiro a la basura y paro un taxi, escondió al animalito entre su buzo y subió.

Ya cuando el rubio se marcho el azabache salió de su escondite aun con la imagen de ese dobe en su cabeza ¿En serio era Naruto? No era imposible, ese ser que parecía lo más lindo que ha visto en el mundo no debe ser Naruto. Se dio unos golpecitos en la sien tratando de volver a la realidad. Aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo tanto, pero lo que lo volvió a la realidad era el sonido de su celular, lo saco y vio que era Sakura, este bufo ya que ella no se había presentado así que dejo que sonara, no iba a contestarle.

Se dispuso a ir a casa, pensando en todo lo sucedido, estaba confundido, pero… ¿Por qué estaba así?

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Aun con el recuerdo ¿Enserio es Naruto?

_**con el recuerdo ¿En serio es Naruto?**_

Cuanto más iba a estar pensativo con esto. Era solo un sueño, nada de eso paso. Como es que estaba esa imagen metida todo el día en su cabeza. Se rascaba la cabeza irritado por la desesperación que tenia, tenía que pensar que todo era una jodida broma de su imaginación, que él jamás había visto eso, pero aun así, la escena de Naruto golpeando a esos tipos y cuando vio su rostro, lo tenían dando vueltas la cabeza como un loco. Otra vez un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo agradecía esta vez, ya que no quería pensar más en aquello. Vio su celular y quien llamaba era Sakura. Molesto aun por lo de ayer atendió disgustado.

 **Sasuke -** ¿Qué pasa? – No disimulando el enfado que tenía.

 _-"¿Estás molesto, mi amor?"_ – Dijo esta con una vos melosa al otro lado de la línea. Sasuke bufo por eso, pero aun así contesto tratando de tranquilizarse.

 **Sasuke –** Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar… y directamente tu no apareciste. – dijo lo ultimo recuperando la molestia.

- _"Lo lamento, mi amor, pero es que tuve un inconveniente y no pude llamarte para avisarte. Perdón" –_ Sonaba muy sincera, pero Sasuke conocía cuando hacia teatro, eso era lo bueno te tener los dones Uchiha, pero no tenia tiempo para el placer de hacérselo saber, así que opto por hacerle creer que le creía, después de todo, vería si le vuelve a mentir.

 **Sasuke –** No te angusties, amor. Todo está bien ¿Quieres que nos reunamos hoy? – Pregunto de buena manera, quería distraerse, y todos sus amigos estaban ocupados.

- _"No puedo amor, tengo que ir a la casa de mi tía. Es domingo, tenemos una cena familiar" –_ Dijo esta vez diciendo la verdad. Aunque el Uchiha pensó recupero muy rápido la voz de perrito arrepentido a eufórica.

 **Sasuke –** Ok. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. – Dijo disimulando muy bien su enojo.

- _"Si mi amor. Te amo" –_ Dijo la enérgica chica _._

 **Sasuke –** Igual. Nos vemos – Y colgó. En estas situaciones deseaba poder tener un verdadero amigo, los de su pandilla eran como seguidores, así que no eran amigos, amigos. Así que suspiró con pesadez y bajo.

Su familia había salido de viaje y su hermano estudiaba en el extranjero. Así que estaba solo, estaría completamente solo si no estuviera los sirvientes, pero estos les hablan con miedo, ya que él es como un demonio viviente y los hacía sudar. Pero ese era su carácter y no lo iba a cambiar, tal vez fingir, pero no lo cambiaria. En estos casos, se lamentaba de no tener siguiera un solo amigo, pero la vida sigue y el también, no necesitaba sentimientos, y lo de su novia, si la ama, pero ha llegado a dudar estos días, ya que esta se estaba comportando de una manera muy distante, y eso era extraño ya que antes ella lo acosaba por su atención y el termino cediendo, pero llego a encariñarse con la pelirosa. Decidió que sería mejor salir a tomar aire, así que tomo sus llaves y salió por la puerta.

Mientras tanto un rubio se estaba bañando varias veces, esta ya seria la 5ta ves, iba a ser la última sino malograría su cabello. Cuando salió de la ducha se dirigió a su ropero y vio que aun tenía toda su ropa vieja, la veía con nostalgia, de verdad le gustaba esa ropa, le era cómodo y reflejaba muy bien la persona que era, humilde, cariñosa y lista. Aun así, tomo varias prendas y las fue dejando a un lado, vio que algunas eran muy rescatables y las conservo. Había ya despejado todo el armario, coloco ahí toda su ropa nueva y la que pudo rescatar de su vieja y las otras, las guardo en una bolsa conservadora y las puso en una caja y lo dejo en el latico. Al bajar volvió a su cuarto y como aun estaba con bóxer, así que pensaba en vestirse, se puso una remera de algodón celeste y unos jeans (De su ropa vieja, pero le quedaba normal). Ya terminando de vestirse y arreglársele se puso sus zapatillas John Foos negras y bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Tomo un té verde con 2 panes tostados con mermelada y un bote de yogur. Luego de cepillarse los dientes salió de su casa con una manzana en la boca y camino tranquilamente para ir hasta el centro. Termino la manzana y la tiro a la basura, tenía un buzo, y tenía la capucha que le cubría la cara, y para que no lo puedan creer, tenía lentes grandes de marco negro ¿Cómo paso? Se fue a otra óptica y consiguió unos lentes iguales a los que les rompieron. El se sentía bien con esas cosas puestas, además, no era el momento de usar los otros, eso lo haría el lunes y les cerraría la boca a todos. Llego bien a centro y comenzó a curiosear tiendas de libros, ropa y otras cosas, Naruto no era tan pobre, tenía trabajo, además que el terco de su hermano siempre le mandaba algo de dinero, que lo había guardado para devolvérselo, pero al parecer no podrá, ya que lo gasto casi todo en su nueva apariencia. Pero obvio que no estaba solo, Kabuto lo había ayudado, comprando algunas cosas para él, aunque el rubio le decía que no, pero su amigo insistía que era un regalo para él, así que si el ojiazul se negaba le rompería el corazón, más de lo que ya se lo ha roto cuando venia lastimado por culpa de los malditos brabucones. En fin, se detuvo en una cafetería y se sentó en una mesa al aire libre. Saco de su bolso y saco un libro y unos cuadernos oficios y normales y su cartuchera. Y se puso a leer y revisar como un buen estudiante.

Iba pensando cosas que no quería pensar, pero era inevitable, en todo el camino en el auto no pudo sacarse eso de la cabeza y ahora que está caminando peor. Creyó que tal vez un café sería bueno, así que empezó a buscar con la mirada si encontraba uno. Cuando encontró uno _"Encounter Coffee" (Cafetería el Encuentro),_ le pareció un lugar curioso, nunca nada le llamo la atención, después de todo era solo café, pero ahí había algo, se veía cálido y agradable. Sin más se dirigió a este, entro adentro y se sentó en una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana. Tomo la carta y estaba eligiendo lo que iba a tomar, cuando por acto sin pensar miro por la ventana y volvió a su carta, pero abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo, giro el rostro con sutileza y ahí estaba Naruto. Estaba con el lápiz en la boca, los lentes se le veían transparentes así que mostraba los ojos hermosos que tenia, su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa y su mano estaba entrelazando sus cabellos y tenía una expresión de estudiante maduro y relajado, conclusión: Era una bella imagen. Lo quedo mirando, a decir verdad siempre lo miraba, cuando lo molestaba siempre miraba hacia atrás y luego se sentía ¿Culpable? Bueno sentía una molesta sensación de que no debía hacer eso, cuando veía al blondo, también no reaccionaba al instante, lo contemplaba un rato, era muy frágil y delicado pero su novia u otro lo hacían reaccionar y terminaba siempre igual ¿Por qué empezó a molestar a ese chico? Trababa de retroceder al inicio, pero no lograba recordar nada. Pero sacando esos pensamientos de su mente miro otra vez a ese rubio, y se hundió en un ensueño un largo rato. La voz de la camarera preguntando que iba a ordenar lo saco de ese trance, pidió un café cortado y volvió a mirar al chico pero se sorprende al ver alguien llegaba, lo saludaba y se sentaba en la mesa junto con él. El rubio miraba a esa persona muy feliz, aunque con esos lentes no mostraba todo de él, ya que volvieron a ocultarle sus ojos con el reflejo del vidrio. Esta persona también se veía feliz de verlo… ¿Quién era? Espera… es…

-Es… ¿Hyuga? – En efecto, la persona que estaba con Naruto era Hinata Hyuga, una chica muy bonita de cabello azulado y ojos color luna. - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba enferma?

 **Naruto.**

Estoy feliz, otra vez puedo ver a mi amiga de la infancia. Estaba realmente mal cuando supe que estaba faltando a la escuela porque había enfermado, pero ahora está aquí, saludable y perfecta. Hinata es una chica muy bonita, es amable, dulce y aunque viene de una familia rica y poderosa era una chica simple, humilde y tímida, ella es la única en esa escuela que no tiene el alma podrida como los otros estudiantes. La conozco desde los 8 años, es una historia graciosa y conmovedora, que contare otro día.

 **Hinata –** Eto… Na-Naruto-kun, lamento molestarte hoy para que me ayudes a ponerme al día – Decía con un sonrojo y bajando un poco la cabeza, tierna pensaba el rubio.

 **Naruto –** No es ningún problema para mí. Además debes ponerte al día, y me alegra que me pidieras ayuda a mí. Porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Hinata – Dijo sin mala intención, pero la Hyuga se ruborizo por las palabras del chico que le gusta.

 **Hinata –** Ah…Gra…Gra-Gracias, eso es muy amable de ti Naruto-kun – dijo inclinando la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

 **Naruto –** Oh, vamos Hinata, no seas tan formal, dime Naruto – Dijo de manera amistoso y dulce.

 **Hinata –** Ah… si, si… Na-Naruto-k… Naruto – Dijo con esfuerzo, a lo que el ojiazul embozo una sonrisa de que eso le causaba ternura. Empezamos a ponernos al día, Hinata copiaba las clases en su cuaderno y yo de paso revisaba los trabajos que Hinata había hecho, gracia a que se los pase por mail, pero algo me vino a la cabeza y pregunte.

 **Naruto –** Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Neji? – Neji es su primo, Ja, las cosas que pasamos los tres.

 **Hinata –** Bien… oí que tal vez se transfiera a esta escuela. – Dijo empezando a entrar en confianza.

 **Naruto -** ¡Enserio!... ¡¿No me mientes Hina?! ¡¿Neji va a venir?! – De la emoción me levante apoyando mis manos en la mesa.

 **Hinata –** Ha-Hai, el me dijo que si aprueba el examen vendría a esta escuela. – aun sorprendida por la acción de su amigo. – Pero yo creo que lo hará, el es muy inteligente.

 **Naruto –** El es un genio, Hinata – Apreté mis puños y lo levante a la altura de mi pecho muy emocionado y creo que mis ojos brillan de la admiración que sentía – No solo es bueno en los deportes, también es un genio cualquier cosa que requiera razonamiento cuantitativo y estratégico. El es un chico muy cotizado por las chicas en su escuela por ser apuesto y tener una imagen muy madura y refrescante y no es como las personas en nuestra escuela, es algo engreído y a veces prepotente y me hace enojar porque me fastidia, pero es alguien tan genial. – Hinata estaba sonriendo torpemente porque su amigo no se daba cuenta que empezó a hablar muy, muy alto. – Jaja, perdón, creo que me emocione, pero es que hace mucho que no vemos a Neji ¿Lo extrañas? – Recuperé la calma y me senté en mi lugar.

 **Hinata –** Ah… Si, después de todo es mi primo favorito. Pero yo lo quiero como a un hermano, el mejor que pudiera desear, aunque no lo muestre mucho, el es muy amable y muy gentil. No hay muchas personas que conozcan ese lado de él, por eso me hace sentir muy feliz el hecho que yo sea una de esas pocas personas. – Dijo muy tranquila, y embozando siempre una sonrisa, esto me hace ver lo mucho que Hina quiere a Neji, me hace muy feliz.

 **Naruto –** Bien, ¿Seguimos? Si no tardaremos mucho. – Hinata me miro y asintió, así que comenzamos a ponernos en marcha con todo. Pedimos cafés, malteadas y sándwiches. Estuvimos hasta muy tarde, pero Hinata es muy rápida, prolija y muy lista, así que no tardamos tanto, terminamos como a las ocho de la noche y eso que empezamos a los 9 de la mañana. Pero en ese tiempo terminamos todo, Hina ya estaba al día, lo que quedaba era estudiar algunas cosas para los futuros exámenes, pero eso va a ser otro día, ya era hora de descansar. – Bien, Hinata, lo logramos ¿No estás feliz? – La mire y ella me respondió que sí con una linda sonrisa. – Jeje. Bien, mejor vámonos a casa, ya es tarde.

 **Hinata –** Hai. Mira ahí está mi chofer, el insistió en buscarme ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Iba a decir que no, pero luego recordé algo.

 **Naruto –** Si no es mucha molestia – Rascándome la cabeza algo apenado.

 **Hinata –** Claro que no, sabes que mi familia te aprecia mucho Naruto, igual que los empleados.

 **Naruto –** Bueno… - Con eso me siento más apenado –… gracias, eso me da mucho gusto. Bien, no perdamos el tiempo y vamos ¿Si? – Mi amiga me asintió y nos fuimos a su auto. El chofer al verme me estrujo entre sus brazos, jaja, el señor Fukashi no cambia (Personaje inventado= Es un hombre entre los 54, cabello canoso, con bigote y una cara muy gentil y confiable) cuando me salto, fingió una tos para calmarse. Iba a abrirnos la puerta, pero yo le dije que está bien y valla al volante, que yo abriría la puerta, cosa que hice y Hinata algo avergonzada entro al vehículo.

El viaje hablábamos muy amistosamente, incluyendo al señor Fukashi, pero me puse serio en un momento para hablar lo que quería hablar. Hina-chan me vio algo confundida por mi cambio y me pregunto si estaba bien, yo la mire y le sonreí son quitar mi actitud de que algo serio debía decir.

 **Naruto –** Hinata, yo… debo decirte algo – Hina me miro preocupada – hace unos días… en la escuela me volvieron a agredir como siempre, pero esta vez me dejaron tan mal que me hospitalizaron ¡Wuaaa! – El coche freno de repente y el señor Fukashi me miro asustado y molesto.

 **Fukashi -** ¿Cómo que estabas hospitalizado? ¡Te dije que si no te defendías te pasaría algo! ¡Qué mal! ¡Juro que iré a esa escuela y fusilare a todos eso que te hicieron daño! – Estaba alterado, igual que Hina, pero ella mantenía su pánico dentro.

 **Naruto –** Esta bien, señor Fukashi, cálmese, porque prometo que ya no será así – Dije lo último tan serio y grave que ni yo mismo creí que tuviera esa vos. Pero hizo que Fukashi y Hina me miraran confundidos. – Yo mismo me dije que a partir de mañana, las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Ya no seré ese niño que se dejaba pisotear por cualquiera y que si se meten… se defenderá, solo usaría la violencia si es muy necesario, pero desde mañana Hina, me vas a ver muy diferente y tal vez no te guste, pero necesito tu apoyo más que nadie, y para ustedes señor Fukashi y las personas que me aprecian me gustaría contar con su apoyo y que confíen que no volverá a pasar eso. Se los prometo. – Mi miraron sorprendidos, pero embozaron una sonrisa que prueba que confiarían e mi, y mi amigo chofer se puso en marcha de nuevo.

" _Desde mañana, mañana todo cambiara, todos, van a caer por todo"_

 **Sasuke.**

¡¿Por qué me siento tan molesto?! Estoy ahora en mi cuarto, sentado en mi sillón, pero estoy muy inquieto. Maldita sea, me siento muy molesto. Y aunque no pueda negarlo es por ese maldito blondo. Me di cuenta que estaba con la Hyuga para ayudarla a ponerse al día, ¿Por qué esa chica de todas las persona va con ese dobe? Luego que se fuera con ella en su auto, me hiso sentir disgustado, pero lo que más me molesto fue que en un momento ese usuratonkachi se levanto repentinamente y empezó directamente a gritar sobre una persona, un muchacho, y decía lo grandioso, lo talentoso y lo guapo que era ¡ ¿Qué mierda le pasa?! ¡Parecía que estaba enamorado de ese tipo! ¡Neji! ¡ ¿Quién es ese?! ¡¿Por qué estoy tan…?! ¿Eh? Otra vez me llaman. Es mi novia.

 **Sasuke -** Hola ¿Qué pasa, amor? – trate de calmarme, con los dedos me frotaba los ojos.

- _"Hola amor ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" – Se escuchaba muy feliz ¿Le habrá pasado algo bueno?_

 **Sasuke –** Mmm,… estuvo normal, nada interesante ¿Y tú? – Debía preguntar aunque sabía que no se iba a callar.

 _-¡Estuvo genial! Hoy en la cena con mi tía, ella me llevo de compras y bueno fuimos a almorzar, y en el café nos encontramos a alguien ¿Sabes quién era? –_ No responderé porque ella lo hace antes de que diga ah. - _¡Era Akasuma no Sasori! ¡El hijo de la empresa de talentos más grande del mundo! –_ Oh, no, eso significa…- _Me pare, discretamente y me acerque a su mesa. Oh por cierto estábamos en una cafeterita de lujo en Kioto. -_ ¿Qué, que demonios hacia ahí? ¿Tiene energía para hablar? Es un vuelo muy largo - _En fin, me acerque y me presente. Le di mi tarjeta. Me senté con él, no me dijo nada así que creo que lo deslumbre con mi hermosura. Bueno, le hable de mis talentos, cualidades y personalidad, y el solo me miraba ¡Es tan sexy!... eh, claro, no tano como tu mi amor –_ Si, claro, sigue babeándote por otro, luego me lo cobrare – _En fin, le dije que mi sueño era ser actriz modelo, tal vez futura cantante, ya que mi vos es genial, el suspiro, vaya lo deje sin aliento –_ Estaba cansado de ti date cuenta amor _– Se levanto y me dijo, "Es interesante, vengo a tomar algo, y dejar documentos y viene un chica talentosa a mi" ¡Kyaaaa! ¿Oíste? –_ Eso era sarcasmo… pobrecita – _Me dio su tarjeta, bueno en realidad se le cayo, pero estoy muy segura que lo hizo apropósito, para disimular, ya sabes, por los envidiosos –_ No, solo se le cayó, y por no prestar atención a eso, lo va a lamentar. – _Bueno, eso es lo que me pasó amor, y quería contártelo, mi carrera ya está en marcha –_ Solo tienes 16, eso es muy joven – _Ahh… bueno amor, ahora estoy cansada, así que me voy. Descansa y deséame suerte en el mundo del espectáculo (Tiiiccccc…..) –_ Ya colgó.

Eso a veces me cansa de ella… se ilusiona, acosa a la gente y a mí me deja de lado, y encima me dice en la cara que ve a chicos muy sexys y se calla la boca cuando se da cuenta que está hablando conmigo. Sinceramente Sakura es una chica muy buena, y uno diría que es la pareja perfecta para mí, pero es como estar conmigo en versión femenina, es lista, inteligente y bonita, pero es manipuladora, calculadora y fría. Conmigo es dulce y tierna, pero no siento el calor que dice que se siente cuando estas con la persona que en verdad amas, esa corriente que te da solo por ver su sonrisa, esa calidez que siente solo al rozar sus manos, esa felicidad inmensa de solo ver a esa persona, ese deseo de estar siempre a su lado, de abrazarlo, y que nunca soltarlo. No soy un romántico, solo se eso por mi hermano, que cada vez que me llama me dice de lo muy enamora que esta por alquilen aunque no me dice quien es, pero cuando habla de todo eso que siente solo por esa persona me da igual, y también… me da envidia. El me dijo que aun no está con esa persona y esta no lo conoce ya que ni se acerco ¿Cómo puede sentir todo eso por alguien que ni siquiera conoce y que esta ni siguiera sabe que existe? Pero al oír todo eso, me hace pensar que en verdad esta tontamente enamorado, tal vez muy enamorado… y yo con Sakura… la quiero mucho, pero cuando me hice esa pregunta, no encontré respuesta… es como si mi noviazgo no fuera más que una imagen falsa, yo jamás sentí nada de eso con Sakura, nuca, y cuando la toco, su piel me es indiferente, siento su calor, un calor frio… sin sentido, sus besos sus apasionados y ardientes pero no me sabe a nada, solo a deseo. Y cuando lo hacemos, solo es pura pasión por sexo, no sé si hay amor, porque cuando lo hago, solo lo hago por buscar satisfacción y placer. Creo que no hay amor… es tan frustrante, 1 año y medio saliendo con ella y me doy cuenta ahora que nunca hubo amor, solo atracción, solo eso, nada de nerviosismo y felicidad al vernos, nada de calidez o ansiedad por ver al otro, nada de esa corriente l tocarnos, lo más irónico es que lo más parecido a esa descripción de la corriente que he sentido es cuando molesto al dobe… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué dije?... ¿El dobe?... ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué dije eso? Ahora que lo pienso, cuando lo toco, siento una pequeña corriente, ya que el lapso también es corto al tocarlo, pero perdura después, nunca le preste atención, ya que pensé que eso era por el golpe… pero ahora… ¡No es solo ideas estúpidas mías! Debo ya estar muy cansado, me voy a dormir. Mejor me ducho y luego me voy a dormir.

Si una buena ducha… era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy realmente agotado. (Se tira a su cama boca arriba y abre los ojos, para después levantar su mano y verla) En verdad… esa corriente… ¿Qué me pasa? Y lo más raro, es que cuando vi el rostro de ese dobe… me recordó al alguien ¿A quién? Pero, sea quien sea, es alguien importante. Me cubrí con la almohada la cara y me dormí al instante.

 _Estaba un azabache entrando a la escuela, estaba en 2do año, tenía 15 años, iba muy tranquilo caminando. Llego a su casillero y salió una carta, este la alzo y la leyó._

" _ **Querido Sasuke:**_

 _ **Sé que es muy tonto, pero apenas te vi, me gustaste y siempre quise acercarme a ti, pero no sabía como, por eso, te escribí esta carta, con la poca esperanza a que me correspondas, si quieres conocerme, te espero en la azotea mañana a las 9:15, sé que hay clases, pero dile al profesor que quieres ir al baño. Te espero, espero eso…**_

 _ **Anónima "**_

 _Sasuke no reacciono de ninguna manera a la nota, ya era normal que se le confesaran de distintas maneras, era mejor no ir, así sabría que no estaba interesado, pero también recordó el sermón de su aniki, "¿Cómo iba a estar seguro si no la conocía? Y que si la rechazaba, que lo hiciera en la cara lo mas amablemente posible." Chaqueo la lengua y solo pensó en seguir con su día. Caminaba con su mochila en el hombro y una mano en el bolsillo, cuando vio a alguien que venía con un montón de libros, eran tantos que le impedían ver por dónde iba, pensó que quien sea, le gusta mucho la lectura, pero se dio cuenta de que había unas chicas que lo apuntaban y reían, hasta que una le puso una cara cómplice de que se le había ocurrido una maldad y la otra le respondió igual, una de ellas le metió el pie y los libros salieron volando por todas partes haciendo que el chico diera de lleno al piso, las chicas se rieron y se escaparon, dejando solo al chico tirado, como no había nadie más, Sasuke bufo y se acerco para ayudar a ese pobre diablo._

 _-Oye ¿Estás bien? – Aun en pie frente a este que se estaba incorporando cubriéndose la cara, de seguro por el dolor del golpe._

 _-Hai, creo que no vi por donde iba, jeje, que torpe soy – Dijo este, aunque sabía que las chicas le trabaron el pie._

 _-Hm, - El Uchiha se inclino dejo su mochila a un lado y empezó a juntar algunos libros._

 _-Oh, lo lamento, yo me encargo – Dijo poniéndose también a juntar los libros._

 _-No hoy problema ¿Eres de primero? – Aun sin mirarlo._

 _-Hai – empezó a sentirse nervioso. Pero como el azabache no lo veía aun, no lo noto._

 _-Ya veo… ¿Por qué te hicieron eso? – Dijo recogiendo el último libro y por fin verlo, aunque este tenía la cara gacha._

 _-No lo sé, creo que no les agrado por como soy, jaja. – recogiendo también su último libro y levantando lentamente la cabeza. El ojionix se quedo mirándolo muy impresionado, este chico tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, una cara muy bonita con rasgos suaves y tres marquitas a cada lado de las majillas, la piel color canela y una bella sonrisa. Tenía una camisa blanca mangas cortas y unos jeans azulinos, y en la cabeza llevaba una gorra que tapaba su cabello, pero aun así se veía adorable. Sasuke quedo fascinado. – Gracias, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado. – Se levanto y tomo los libros que había recogido el otro, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad._

 _-Dame eso, te vas a volver a caer – Agarro la mitad de los libros._

 _-Oh, no es necesario… pero, gracias – Dijo con esa linda sonrisa. El otro desvió la mirada ya que sintió sus mejillas arder un poco. Empezaron a caminar_

 _-¿No crees que son muchos libros? – Se dio cuenta recién de esto._

 _-Jaja, si, pero la bibliotecaria me pidió el favor de llevarlos a la biblioteca que ella está algo apresurada con algo._

 _-Ya veo, es la primera vez que esa mujer confía en alguien, para darle la llave de la biblioteca. – Dijo sin pensar._

 _\- ¿Enserio? Guau, eso me hace sentir animado. – Sonriendo. Llegaron a la biblioteca, dejaron los libros y salieron, el ojiazul cerraba la puerta con llave. – De nuevo te agradezco._

 _-No fue nada ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo, ya que sentía curiosidad y quería saber el nombre del chico._

 _-Mi nombre es… - Pero antes de que lo dijera, vino el club de fans de Sasuke, empujaron brutamente al otro chico y a Sasuke lo jalaron para que se fuera con ellas. Uchiha trataba de zafarse y miraba hacia atrás viendo como el chico saludaba con la mano y desaparecía de ese lugar._

 _Todo es día trataba de encontrar a ese chico pero nada… se sentía un pequeño vacio, como si hubiera perdido algo. Así fue todo el día, no estaba en los salones, ni en los patios, ni nada ¿Le habrá mentido de que venía a esta escuela? Pregunto a varias personas, pero no conocían a un chico con esas características, ya se sentía cansado, era mejor ir a casa, mientras se iba, ignoraba que una chica lo había observado desde que conoció a ese chico, hasta la desesperación por encontrarlo. Esta figura se veía molesta y chasqueo los dientes para luego retirarse de ese lugar._

 _Al día siguiente llego al salón y recordó que debía encontrarse con esa chica. Ya eran las 9:15, así que se paro, le dijo al profesor si podía ir al baño, lo que no tuvo problema, y se dirigió a la terraza. Se quedo parado viendo de vez en cuando su reloj, ya eran la 9:21, pensó que si se le hacía tarde se iba a enojar ya que lo regañarían. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención, cuando volteo vio a una linda chica que entraba y caminaba hacia él. Iba con el uniforme (camiseta blanca, arriba de esta el vestido de las mujeres, que era de color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, las medias negras finas hasta las rodillas y los zapatos color cremas claros)._

 _-Hola… Sasuke-kun – Dijo esta muy dulce y nerviosa._

 _-Hm, ¿Tú no eres de primero? – Dijo indiferentemente haciendo sentir más nerviosa a la chica._

 _-Sí, bueno… es que… tu…_

 _-Oye, no quiero hacerte sentir ml pero…_

 _-¡Me gustas mucho! – Le dijo antes de que le digiera algo negativo._

 _-…- suspirando – Enserio, ya te dije que me disculpes, pero no puedo corresponderte._

 _-¿Ya hay alguien que te guste? – Dijo inocentemente._

 _-No, pero tampoco me interesa salir por ahora con alguien y menos si es de primero.- Sin decirlo con mala intención y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos – Lo lamento, adiós. – Empezó a caminar pasando por de lado de la chica que estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero antes de seguir caminando, fue detenido por esta. - ¿No has entendido? Yo…_

 _-Al… ¿Al menos puedes fingir ser mi pareja, por hoy? – Dijo con la cara roja._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Estás loca? No voy a hacer eso – Queriéndose zafar del agarre._

 _-Por favor, si no ese muchacho seguirá acosándome y me hará daño. – Decía desesperada, haciendo que el Uchiha se quedara quieto y le prestara atención, cosa que la muchacha noto y lo soltó para explicarle – Es que… es un chico molesto y feo, sin ofender, pero me ha estado siguiendo y persiguiendo y me asusta. Por eso me gustaría que lo asustes y lo hagas pagar por lo que le hiso a mi compañero._

 _-¿Compañero? Escucha, no sé qué paso con ese compañero tuyo y no me importa, díselo a tus padres o a los maestros. – Continúo caminando._

 _-No sabes lo triste que estoy por eso. Yo en verdad quería a mi amigo, pero ese bicho raro lo aparto, lo acoso y gracias a eso él dejo esta escuela y se fue a estudiar al extranjero y no me dice a que parte. – Parecía muy desesperada, por un minuto el chico pensó que hacia teatro._

 _-Lo lamento, no me intere… - Lo agarraron de brazo._

 _-¡Por favor! No sabe como extraño a mi amigo de ojos azules._

 _-Te dije que ¿Eh?... – Se quedo callado por la sorpresa - ¿Amigo de ojos azules? – Recordando a ese chico, pensó que tal vez, no, no podía ser…_

 _-Hai, era un chico de ojos azules muy hermosos, una piel bronceada y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y lo que más lo caracterizaba eran tres marquitas en cada mejilla.- El azabache abrió sus ojos enormemente, el chico que buscaba, se fue… se había ido… se había ido a quien sabe dónde y no sabía si volvería… y todo… todo por culpa de ese acosador que dice la muchacha. Lleno de furia tomo a la chica de los hombro y la miro a lo ojos._

 _-Dime, ¿Quién es ese pendejo? Te ayudare – La chica sonrió con malicia al ver la furia del azabache._

 _-Gracias, Sasuke-kun – Decía con tono frio y triunfante haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera igual de maligno, pensó que esta chica era despiadada, eso era genial._

 _Así fue que inicio un noviazgo falso, todas las chicas lloraban y estaba arrancándose de los pelos, ya que no se lo podían creer… Uchiha ya está ligado. El azabache le dijo a la chica que le indicara quien era ese bastardo si se lo encuentran. Lo que no sabía era que ni ella, sabía a quien culpar. Era todo una mentira, puso de escusa a ese chico porque sabía que el Uchiha aceptaría, ya que como lo vio ayudándolo y como se esmero en encontrarlo después y se frustraba por el fracaso de eso pensó que le tenía aprecio, y como convenientemente desapareció (Ya que ni ella sabía que había pasado con ese chico) lo uso de pretexto, pero ahora tenía que buscar a un culpable, alguien que no pusiera resistencia, alguien lento, alguien enclenque, alguien… alguien como ese chico._

 _Justo vio que a lo lejos venia un chico que se veía flaco, debilucho y enclenque, se veía tan frágil y era de seguro del tipo que se dejaba golpear sin pedir explicaciones, además de que era su feo compañero y sabia lo nerd que era, sonrió sorna y maliciosamente. Sin compasión, sin remordimientos, sin alma, señalo al chico y le dijo que era ese, que cuando el Uchiha lo miro se lleno de rabia porque esa cosa fea había alejado a el ojiazul de aquí. Aunque se veía que no le haría daño a alguien así que dudo en atacarlo cuando lo agarro y noto su fragilidad._

 _-Mételo a la basura, se lo merece. No es como nosotros – Aunque se lo haya ordenado le pareció una buena y divertida idea, así que lo hizo. – Jaja, nos vemos, Uzumaki._

 _Y así comenzó, estos se divertían día a día molestando cuando podían a ese nerd, haciéndolo sufrir, se habían olvidado de porque lo estaban molestando en primer lugar y solo ahora lo hacían por diversión, hasta se les fueron uniendo gente hasta formar un pequeño grupo, seguidores del Uchiha, paso un año y Sasuke se puso en verdad de novio con la chica, Sakura Haruno, que al final se salió con la suya. Y ese pobre no decía nada, ya que estaba dolido y tenía miedo de la violencia, solo se dejaba hacer y trataba de aguantar todo, cuando Sasuke estaba solo se sentía mal por él, aunque no lo admitiera. Solo lo miraba y veía como lloraba y se limpiaba los golpes… Naruto Uzumaki, un ser inocente… que cayó bajo la maldad de una chica posesiva y despiadada._

 _En un escenario completamente negro, estaban Sasuke y Naruto, el segundo llorando. El primero se acerco a él preocupado._

 _-Na-Naruto ¿Estás bien? – Dijo con voz triste._

 _-¿Bien? ¿Cómo voy a estar bien imbécil? Tú y tus amigos me atacan por nada… y tu hipócrita novia es la peor…no… el peor eres tu Uchiha – Levanto su cara, dejando verse lleno de marcas, moretones y sangre por todos lados, pero Sasuke reconoció que era el chico que ayudo con los libros, se quedo en shock – Tu me hiciste esto, tu… creí que era bueno, creí que ibas a ser mi amigo, pero me atacaste de la nada. Te odio, te odio ¡TE ODIO SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!_

Desperté exaltado por esa pesadilla, me toco el pecho y siento lo acelerado que está…lo recordé… recordé todo… Sakura me dijo que ese era quien acoso al chico de hermosos ojos azules y que lo obligo a irse… pero… en realidad… Naruto es ese chico de hermosos ojos azules… me siento traicionado… me siento… herido… pero masque nada… me siento un estúpido ser despreciable que lastimo a alguien inocente. Naruto ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Cómo me disculpo?

 **Narración normal.**

Ya era de mañana, el sol brillaba, hacia y haría un lindo día. Se paro y se fue a ducha, cuando salió del baño se miro al espejo, esa crema funcionó mi cabello es mas brilloso de lo que ya era, y sabía que era suave, pero con la crema, guau, está más suave que la seda misma. Hoy sería el día que hare callar a todos. Compre telas de buena calidad y le pedí a mi queridísima amiga Hinata un boceto del uniforme escolar masculino. Kabuto me ayudo a coser y remendar y ¡listo! Un uniforme de la escuela, se veía más vivo y mejor que los originales, ya que los de ellos eran telas muy caras y finas, pero su color es opaco. Me lo puse y también me compre zapatillas nuevas, eran unos deportivos que en la punta y talón eran grises brillosos y en el medio negro con 4 líneas diagonales entrecruzada con otras tres líneas diagonales en distinta dirección de color azul eléctrico, en los círculos donde van los cordones están rodeados de azul, donde está la almohadilla de la planta es blanca y las suelas negro con azul. Eran muy buenas y lo hacían ver muy bien, muy moderno y con estilo, aunque se culpaba de pensar como los superficiales de los alumnos. Se puso en su muñeca derecha un reloj Piaget Antiplano color negro con gris y azul donde está el horario, con toques dorados en la parte de la pulsera. Se peino, pero aun mantenía esos pelos alborotados, pero lo hacían ver muy apuesto, y por último, se puso unas gotitas en los ojos y luego, se coloco los lentes de contacto. Cuando se miro al espejo, no lo podía creer, parecía un modelo de muestra, era realmente apuesto, se veía y se sentía diferente, pero extrañaba a su yo verdadero. Bien, se dijo que iba a cambiar, pero no tanto, en casa seria él. Tomo su bolso de la escuela, era nuevo también, era un morral Jansport para hombre, lleva estrellas sobre un fondo a rayas en blanco y negro.

Estaba listo para irse a la escuela, salió y se encontró con su amigo Kabuto.

-Guau, te si antes te quería violar, ahora con muchas más ganas lo hare. – Se burlaba su amigo.

-Ca-Cállate baka, no digas esas cosas. – Estaba muy sonrojado - ¿Entonces… me veo bien? – Esperaba la respuesta ansioso.

-Te ves increíble – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio – Tanto que si no tuvieras que ir a la escuela te violaría. – Volvía a burlarse.

-¡Que te calles! – volvió a sonrojarse. – Bien ya me voy, deséame mucha suerte. – Bajo las escaleras de su pórtico y se estaba yendo en dirección a su escuela.

-¡Suerte! – Lo saludaba muy sonriente y emocionado a que cuando llegara le contara todo. – Espero que les muestres quien manda, mi Naru-chan – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, esperando a que su amigo querido le vaya muy bien con esos bastardos.

Estaba en el en la entrada esperando a su novia, estaba muy pensativo, irritado y molesto de que ese sueño fuera verdad, que la pelirosa le haya mentido, de que por su culpa daño a ese chico de ojos azules que le había caído bien, y que ahora si se esteraba que es así, no podría recomponer las cosas, era un estúpido.

-Hola mi amor. – La voz de su novia lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, esta le tomo del hombro y lo beso, pero el azabache no correspondió y le frunció el ceño cuando ella se separo confundida. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Si – No se molestaba en ocultar su enojo.

-Oh, si es porque dije que Sasori-sama es sexy, lo lamento – Poniendo cara de niña triste. Eso al Uchiha le molesto mas, porque en su sueño, esa era la maldita cara que puso cuando le dijo que estaba siendo acosada por Naruto.

-No es por eso, y no me importa quién te parezca sexy o no. Yo estoy molesto por otra cosa, Sakura – Puso una voz muy molesta, tanto que la Haruno se estremeció.

-De… ¿De qué estás molesto amor? – Dijo dulcemente.

-Tú… - Enojándose más - ¿Recuerdas porque molestamos a Naruto Uzumaki? – Dijo seriamente.

-Eh… Porque es un perdedor, un bicho raro, un desperdicio de aire… - Puso voz arrogante y embozaba una sonrisa.

-No es eso. Quiero decir que ¿Recuerdas porque empezamos a molestar a Naruto? ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo atacáramos? ¿Por qué hicimos eso? – Dijo my molesto y serio, algunos que pasaban miraban la pelea entre los novios, pero seguían de largo por temor. – Contesta, Sakura – Estaba con la vena y la mirada furiosa por que la chica no respondía. Sakura estaba ya sudando, no sabía que hacer, ella lo había olvidado, pero ahora el Uchiha… la estaba haciendo recordar.

-Por… por que el… el…

-¿No te acuerdas? Es raro, ya que muchos no se olvidan de cosas que los trauma. – Se acercaba más y se veía más molesto – Naruto era tu acosador ¿Verdad?

-…-Recordando todo y calmándose – Si, el me acosaba y e hiso mucho daño, y tu lo sabes alejo a mi…

-Alejo a tu amigo… si, si… -inhalo y saco el aire en un suspiro pesado, abrió los ojos lentamente y su expresión era muy seria y sombría – No días que lo sé, porque ahora que lo pienso, yo no vi en ningún momento que te acoso, tu solo lo apuntaste y yo como un idiota que no razono, lo golpee y así ha sido durante 3 años. Lo hemos traumado.

-¡Se lo merecía! Ya te dije que… -La chica ya se estaba desesperando, si no cortaba esto iba a…

-Mientes - …llegar a eso. – Todo fue una mentira, tú me mentiste. Me hiciste hacer algo horrible ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? – Ya estaba gritando por la cólera.

-¡Eso no es verdad, el me acosaba, me seguía y me hacía daño…! - Empezaba a asomarse las lágrimas.

-La única que le hizo daño ¡Fuiste tú! Fui yo… yo… por estúpido… por creerte y dejarme convencer ya que estaba molesto, porque dijiste que él hizo que ese de ojos azules se fuera.

-¡LO HIZO! – Grito ya con las lágrimas en la cara.

-MIENTES, NARUTO ES ESE MISMO CHICO ESTUPIDA – Dijo al fin. La pelirosa se quedo en shock, mientras que en Uchiha estaba agitado… irritado y temblando por la cólera.

-Sa… Sasuke… -Casi le costaba pronunciar palabra.

-Ya cállate, esto acabo aquí y ahora – Dijo para darse la vuelta.

-¿Acabo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo temerosa la chica.

-Que terminamos. Es más, tú y yo jamás debimos ser una pareja. Solo eres una arpía, una hipócrita y una ramera sin corazón… te detesto y será mejor que no me hables ni te me acerques, ni mi, ni al Naruto… o no voy a tener piedad de que seas una chicha.- Dijo cortante, frio y amenazante, luego se marcho de ahí. Sakura que no salía de trance, del shock, de cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar y llorar.

-¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SASUKE, REGRESA! ¡TE AMO! – Todos los que estaban ahí vieron eso, empezaron a cuchillar, algunas compañeras de Sakura llegaron y la tomaron para calmarla, aunque en verdad ella no se lo merecía.

El azabache solo caminaba por los pasillos y entro al baño del segundo piso. Se fue a un gabinete y se deslizo por a puerta agarrándose la frente muy frustrado.

-¿Por qué? – Tenia un gran nudo en la garganta… quería llorar y no podía, porque sabia que ella no vale la pena, pero… quería una lagrima cayo cuando pensó en Naruto, todo lo que lo hizo sufrir, todos lo moretones, los golpes, las hemorragias… su rostro ese día en el callejón… le faltaba el aire al recordar como Naruto le costaba respirar y no dejaba de escupir sangre. Su corazón se le oprimía… no sabía qué hacer, como disculparse… pero se paro y decidió que debía dar el primer paso para eso, aunque sabía que le llevará días, mese, años, décadas… pero no importa, esperaría todo lo necesario para que Naruto lo perdone, aunque deba humillarse.

Salió del baño, estaba muy cansado por la conmoción de de hace rato, le quito fuerzas… pero cuando giro para ir a los salones, vio como todos los estudiante estaban en el pasillos, asombrados y murmurando cosas como _"¿Quién es?" o "¿De dónde viene?" o "Que apuesto" o "¿Tendrá novia?, ¿Es algún modelo?"_ Todas esas estúpidas cosas. Las chicas suspiraban de amor y los chicos impresionados por lo apuesto y al mismo tiempo adorable que era. Cuando salió de la muchedumbre era el turno de Sasuke caer en también en aquella bella imagen, a diferencia de los otros, el sabia quien era. Cuando paso por su lado le llevo el hombro puesto, pero el rubio no dijo nada, pero en azabache giro aun asombrado y dijo.

-¿Na…Na-Naruto? – el rubio volteo y dejo ver su hermoso rostro, serio y lleno de indiferencia para luego embozar una sonrisa prepotente y arrogante.

-Ten cuidado Uchiha. No te metas en mi camino ya había creído que tope con basura, aunque no fue del todo errado. – Dijo con un tono, serio y hostil, para luego reír por de bajo y seguir su camino.

El Uchiha no podía creer ¿Ese era Naruto? ¿Ese era su Naruto?...

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Nota de AnonimoHarumi:**_

Bueno seguro que muchos diran, o algunos ¡Esta historia no es tuya! Pero la verdad si es mia. Soy soy AnonimoHarui de amor yaoi. Pueden comprobarlo si quieren jeje, pero solo queria decirles que no es plagio, soy yo, asi que pliss no manden amenazas o bloqueen mi cuenta jeje. Tengo cuentas en varias paginas para escribir y todos mis seudonimos tienen Haru como inicio del alias. Amor yaoi: AnonimoHarui : AnonimoHaruna Wattpad: AnonimoHaru y ahora aqui : AnonimoHarumi xD jejeje, la verdad no vario mucho pero es mejor jajaja. Asi que si quieren confrmarlo solo diganme ^_^ Sin mas... me despido.


End file.
